Call me Juushiro
by blacksand1
Summary: Let the rain fall, I don't care/I'm yours, and suddenly you're mine/Suddenly, you're mine/And it's brighter than sunshine. UkitakeOrihime, rated T for several themes and safety.


_Just a random Ukihime drabble I thought up when bored and tired. I own nothing, hope you enjoy. I apologize for any and all suck-ishness. _

This was, in all ways possible, wrong.

Those exact words ran through Captain Jushiro Ukitake's head, albeit at a slower pace than they could be read, as he looked down at the woman (girl?) in his arms. Orihime Inoue was fast asleep, her sunset hued hair splayed all about her bare back and on parts of his equally bare chest. Orihime's beloved hairpins lay neatly on the small table beside the bed, while her clothes had been flung every which way about the room.

Ukitake promptly forgot all about everything wrong as he looked 'closer' at Orihime; without her hairpins or her clothing in the minimal light, she just looked so natural and pure even after all they had just done. She was beautiful. Honest to God beautiful. If she weren't asleep, Ukitake would've made love to her again right there.

Ah yes, that reminded him of this situation. He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but somewhere along the way that night the desire he wished he didn't have for Orihime had gotten the best of him and Ukitake had somehow managed to get the normally quite innocent girl to do something not so innocent. However, as he thought back, she hadn't been very apprehensive, and had lead the way a few times.

Ukitake rolled over just a bit so that he could stare at the ceiling, and Orihime instinctively huddled closer to fill the small gap that had emerged between them. Was it even possible? Was it even _plausible _that Orihime Inoue had some feelings, even of just desire, for him? No, it was simply impossible, at least via the rules of logic. She was beautiful and full of color and life. She was a bright and innocent healer, who was most importantly in love with one Ichigo Kurosaki. It just wouldn't make any sense logically for her to even consider him.

_That still doesn't answer the question of why we ended up in this situation of our own volition, _Ukitake thought before coughing up a minimal amount of blood into his hand. Instead of wiping it away absently on something dark-colored as per usual, Ukitake held his hand above his face- though tilted slightly away- and just stared at it with a contemplative look. It was nearly indistinguishable from the shadows around them in the minimal lighting, despite its quite different color. It looked even darker against his pale palm.

Perhaps Orihime had been desperate. Kurosaki did a splendid job of ignoring her very obvious feelings, along with keeping her back from helping in fights even though she was quite capable of doing so; he was sure that something like that would be a little too much for anyone, even someone with Orihime's patience, to put up with. Possibly it had been enough to make her go running to someone she knew would at the very least give her sympathy, if not make her forget all about her problems for a night. That made sense, and it was logical; it was probably enough to tide over part of Ukitake's many dilemmas about this situation.

But then Ukitake remembered one important detail that made him almost want to laugh or hit himself on the forehead: Orihime didn't think logically. She used her heart and never her head when it came to anything outside of schoolwork. There could've been any reason at all now for her having run to and subsequently made love to him, any reason at all. He wouldn't know for sure unless he asked her. If he knew why she had come to him, why she had decided that she would spend a night in the arms of someone older than her who was dying quickly, then maybe he wouldn't feel so bad about this. Although, that probably wasn't true. He would probably have a little bit of guilt in the back of his mind for as long as he lived, even with an answer.

Oh well, he wouldn't be living _too _long.

-

-

-

Orihime Inoue opened her tired eyes slightly as the morning sun leaked through her eyelids and awoke her mind. She slowly observed her surroundings, and was somewhat relieved to find herself exactly where her memories of the previous night placed her. Although, some of that relief went away when she realized that her memories placed her naked in the bed of Captain Jushiro Ukitake. But after her initial surprise that she had lost her virginity the following night, she didn't feel anything else in the negative. And then confusion at that very situation.

She should be ashamed, she should be regretting what had happened, and she should be repenting for how she hadn't saved herself for Ichigo. But she wasn't. Orihime was proudly admitting to herself that she had enjoyed that Ukitake had made love to her, and wasn't the least bit ashamed of partaking in making love in the first place. Either that made her a whore, or she didn't love Ichigo as much as she thought she did.

Orihime sat up and stretched, not bothering to cover herself up. The sunlight wasn't intense enough for it to be too late in the morning, so she was probably the only one up. And if Ukitake saw her, it wouldn't matter. He had already seen everything there was to see. She looked over at Ukitake and smiled; he was sleeping peacefully, his long white hair strewn about everywhere as he snored lightly. Orihime delicately brushed the back of her knuckles across Ukitake's forehead and down to his jaw, turning her hand around to softly caress his cheek when she got there.

She had no idea at the moment why she had done what she did the previous night. It was wrong- he was _far _older than she was and dead- and she was betraying Ichigo before they had even gotten together.

"Maybe I was desperate… No, that's not right," Orihime murmured to herself. "I've waited for way longer than this for Kurosaki-kun, I don't think I'd lose out to desperation this late into the game."

Suddenly Orihime gasped and exclaimed quietly, "Maybe I have some sort of alien brain parasite!" Her hypothesis morphed into one of the most surreal daydreams she had ever had right there. But it only lasted for a minute, because after those sixty seconds were up Orihime noticed the blood dripping off of Ukitake's right hand. Orihime furrowed her eyebrows, it didn't look like it came from a wound, so he must've coughed up some blood in the night while he was still awake…

Orihime found her eyes welling up with tears as she intertwined her graceful fingers with his long, slender ones that she loved to stare at, the blood squishing between their palms and leaving a red imprint on her own hand. Orihime knew exactly why she did this now. Ichigo had been her first love; Ukitake- no Juushiro, was something else entirely.

He was wise, kind, intelligent, respectful, and probably the most loving man she had ever met. He made her feel at ease while making her laugh at the exact same time, and though she didn't believe in perfection, Juushiro was probably the closest she would find to that unattainable status. She had known this for a while, and only now could she admit it to herself. Possibly she had been saving going to Juushiro until Ichigo was officially a lost cause, but she knew now that she couldn't do that. If she waited for Ichigo, she'd be lying to herself over and over and over, and by the time she accepted it, she definitely would've lost Juushiro.

"I can't wait around, not for me to get older or for Ichigo to finally tell Rukia how he feels," Orihime murmured. Right then, Juushiro's dark brown eyes slowly opened to look up into her own grey-violet ones; that alone dried up her tears and brought a smile to her face.

Orihime let out a giggle, gently pressed her forehead to his and murmured, "Good morning, Juushiro." He was somewhat confused at her sudden change in addressing him, but he then realized that he preferred her calling him 'Juushiro' to 'Ukitake-san'. He didn't have the answers to his questions, and was about to ask them when Orihime softly kissed him, pulled back and gave him the most radiant smile he had ever seen. Everything was clear now; she loved him. He didn't care that this went against what he knew to be true, because he loved her as well.

Ukitake smiled and sat up as well, saying back, "Good morning to you too."


End file.
